Truth or Dare?
by ShinobiStar
Summary: ShikaTema. Temari and her friends are playing a game of Truth and Dare at their summer camp. Temari accidentally slipped out something embarrassing, and her secret's out! "You're the first girl I know that is troublesome, but not a drag." R&R please! :D


**Hi guys. :D I decided to do a small ShikaTema drabble. :D Well, I hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1

"Ugh, I'm soooooo bored." Ino complained, running her hand through her hair. "Sakura, what do you want to do?"

The five girls were sitting on their sleeping bags inside of the shared tent. Their camp director, Kakashi, was outside reading his perverted Ichi Ichi Paradise series. Since he wasn't guiding them and showing them the "wonders of nature" like he was supposed to, the five girls were bored out of their minds.

Sakura yawned loudly, before her eyes brightened. "A game of truth and dare won't hurt! Come on, it cheers everyone up!"

Ino suddenly smiled. "Yeah! Hinata, Temari, Tenten, what do you think?"

Hinata mumbled, "A-anything's fine…"

Tenten smirked. "Hell yeah! Bring it on!"

Temari was the only one who didn't reply, seeing she was busy polishing her new kunai-knife that was a gift from Tenten.

"Then it's decided! We're playing truth and dare!" Sakura squealed. "Alright, everyone gather into a circle here… Ah, here it is!" She pulled out a plastic bottle.

Tenten, Sakura, and Ino jumped down enthusiastically, while Hinata sat down nervously, rubbing her fingers together. Tenten practically dragged Temari to sit down.

"Alright, I'm first!" Ino squealed, spinning the bottle to have it land directly on Tenten. "Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to run off with Kakashi's perverted book!" Ino smirked.

"You got it!" Tenten didn't seem to notice what she was getting herself in. A few moments later, the girls heard a cold voice snarl, "What do _you_ think you're doing?"

A loud squeal rang through the air and in a few moments, Tenten was back rubbing her sore nose. "Ino! You're cruel!"

Ino smirked again.

"Alright, my turn." Tenten plopped herself down and grabbed the bottle, smiling as it landed on Hinata. "Hinata! Truth or dare?"

"T-truth." Hinata stammered.

"Coward." Tenten thought for a second before asking, "Do you like Naruto, Kiba, or Shino better?"

"D-do I have to answer?"

"Yeah, duh."

"P-probably Kiba-kun." Hinata blushed. "Or S-shino-kun, or N-naruto-kun! I don't know!"

"I see."

Hinata again blushed furiously and grabbed the bottle and spun it, landing on Sakura. "S-Sakura-chan, truth or dare?"

"Hm… DARE! CHA!"

"Um… I dare you to do five push-ups."

"Aw, Hina-chan, you're no fun!"

"S-Sorry!"

"Forehead, it seems you got it off luck this time." Ino smirked. Sakura glared while doing her five simple push-ups. "Shut up, pig."

A vein popped up in Ino's head. "What did you say, forehead?"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Ugh! Billboard brow!"

"You hog!"

Sakura and Ino death glared each other.

"A-hem…" Tenten coughed nervously.

"Oh, right." Ino stopped. "Spin the bottle, forehead."

"Of course I will, _hog_." Sakura growled, spinning it roughly, landing on Temari who had been so silent that they forgot she was there.

"Temari! Truth or dare!"

"W-what?"

"I said, truth or dare!"

"Truth." Temari muttered, looking away.

"Aww, you're no fun, Te-" She stopped at the death glare Temari sent at her. "I mean, uh… What were you thinking about right then?"

"Oh." Now Temari's cheek flared a bright red. "I was, er, thinking of… S-shi-shi- I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Who? Shikamaru?" Sakura grinned.

"N-no!" Temari growled, sprinting out of the tent. "I said, I need to go to the bathroom!"

With that, the four pig-tailed spiky haired girl ran off, leaving a cooing Ino and Sakura behind.

"Temari likes Shikamaru! Ooh!" Sakura cooed, smiling at Ino.

"Does that mean…"

"That…"

"We…"

"Get…"

"To…"

"Play…"

"MATCHMAKER?" Ino and Sakura both squealed, dancing around in a circle. Tenten cleared her throat nervously while giving them both 'wtf' looks. Hinata, on the other hand, blushed even harder.

"Yay! We finally get to do something like this! It's been so long since we set up Tenten and Neji!" They began to sing/squeal in synchronization while spinning round and round in circles.

"Guys…" Tenten muttered. "SHUT UP!"

Hinata blushed again.

Sakura and Ino sat down sheepishly. "Eh… sorry. Got a little overboard there." Sakura scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Yeah, no surprise… Forehead."

"Well, you did it too! _Pig!_"

"Ugh! Forehead!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tenten screamed, rubbing her temples. "At this rate, this won't even be a _game_ seeing all the stress you're causing me!"

"Yeah… sorry."

Tenten snorted. "I'm going back out to find Temari. See you guys."

Ino and Sakura exchanged thrilled looks when she left. "Matchmaker! Ooh!" Much to the pair's surprise, Hinata stammered, "C-c-c-can I join?"

"OF COURSE!"

At this, the threesome trio began to plot, once in a while sneaking thrilled looks at each other (on Sakura and Ino's part) and blushing (on Hinata's part.)

This was going to be a fun day, even with _Kakashi_ as their consoler.

**How was it? Sweet? Cool? Funny? Ugly? Please tell me in a review! Just click that little button down there so I know that you read my story! :D**


End file.
